


Truth or Dare

by danceswithronin



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, F/M, I'm not sure who is the worse influence here, Jin just wants to drink but no, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Ryuzo talks shit and that's why we love him, Shameless Smut, Shy Jin, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuna and Ryuzo are jealous af and I am HERE for it, blame it on the sake, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithronin/pseuds/danceswithronin
Summary: Yuna accompanies Jin to Ryuzo's camp to recruit the straw hat ronin, with a new revelation about Jin's relationship to Ryuzo, and some unexpected consequences.He acts like a monk, but just wait until you get his clothes off. You’ll see what I mean.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai, Ryuzo/Jin/Yuna, Yuna/Ryuzo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2kimi2furious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kimi2furious/gifts).



> What even is this? I don't know. 2kimi2furious asked for this prompt on Tumblr and this is what happened. Ask and ye shall receive! 
> 
> If anybody else has requests for prompts or pairings, lay 'em on me and I'll do my best. :D

“Who are you? His woman?” Ryuzo asked. Yuna stiffened up, narrowing her eyes at him. “What business is it of yours?” she asked.

“That’s a yes,” Ryuzo answered flatly. His eyes slid over to Jin, and Yuna thought she detected a note of hurt in them before it slid away beneath the ronin’s mask of joking contempt.

“Don’t be rude, Ryuzo,” Jin said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the ronin drawled, turning his back to them as he led them into the camp. The other straw hats watched them pass with careful, guarded faces, though a few of them registered surprise when they saw Jin’s armor.

The three of them retired to Ryuzo’s tent as the sun slipped behind the horizon on the coastline, throwing the camp into comfortable shadow, and Jin took his armor off, stacking it neatly in the corner. They sat down in a circle with some gourds of sake, sipping and talking of small things.

Yuna felt her body grow warmer and looser with the liquor, and she saw the sake’s effect on the men too—Ryuzo seemed as languid as a lion, watching them both. The only person who still looked uncomfortable was Jin. Even though he relaxed a little after the first gourd of sake, she could still sense a strange tension between him and the ronin.

She had let Ryuzo’s wild stories take on a lulling quality as the night went on, letting the rhythmic tones of his stories soothe her as her mind wandered a little, until he said something offhand that brought her to sharp attention.

_He acts like a monk, but just wait until you get his clothes off. You’ll see what I mean._

“Wait.” Yuna stilled, looking from Ryuzo to Jin and back again. “You mean…” She pointed at Ryuzo, and then at Jin, eyebrows raised.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Ryuzo replied, smirking and stretching like a satisfied panther against tatami mat. Jin, on the other hand, was red-faced and looked ready to sink into the earth for a hundred years. Ryuzo thought he could see the young lord’s ears glowing. It made him want to push Jin over and lick them, he realized, a low roll of hot desire sweeping through his gut. That made him laugh. 

“Ryuzo, stop,” he said.

Ryuzo glanced over at him, giving him a devious and hazy look. “Oh, come now, Lord Sakai. Aren’t you a little old to be so modest? I can certainly remember a time when you weren’t,” Ryuzo added, putting a suggestive, warm weight behind his words.

Jin looked at Yuna, as if gauging her reaction. She just smiled, shaking her head. She could tell from Jin’s flustered reaction that Ryuzo wasn’t making it up—and she wasn’t sure what to do with that information. It didn’t quite mesh with the image of the samurai that she had built up in her mind. She had imagined Jin in bed, of course—she wasn’t sure how any hotblooded woman who had spent any time in his presence could avoid it. But imagining him at the mercy of the ronin… Yuna swallowed.

“Don’t be embarrassed Jin,” she said, laughing a little to try and quiet her nerves. “I’m not judging you.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t. He’s beautiful in bed.”

 _“Ryuzo.”_ Jin stood suddenly with a jerk, making to leave the tent in indignation. Ryuzo stood with him, quick as a flash of lightning, grabbing him by the shoulder with one hand to keep him from turning and walking out.

“Calm, calm Jin,” Ryuzo said, his laughter low and dark. His other hand went up to the side of Jin’s neck, fingers curling around the nape of it, and Yuna’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the intimacy of the gesture. “I was only teasing. I’m sorry, sit down. Please.”

“You tease too much,” Jin shot back, eyes flashing angrily as he looked up at the ronin before they flickered to Yuna.

“It’s okay, Jin,” she said, smiling. “Sit.” But she felt her own cheeks grow warm, blood rushing across the bridge of her nose. Now that Ryuzo had put the idea of Jin naked and wanting in her mind’s eye, his shy blushing, she found it difficult to dispel the image. _I think we have drunk a little too much._ “Your friend is crass,” she said.

Jin’s eyes going back and forth between the two of them, he reluctantly returned to the floor. Ryuzo guided him down by the shoulders. “Don’t be mad,” Ryuzo said in a warm murmur, still grinning. “I didn’t mean any harm. It was a compliment.”

Jin was silent, his cheeks hot.

“See, you’ve spoiled our fun,” Yuna complained to Ryuzo. “You and your mouth.”

“What do you know about my mouth?” Ryuzo said, looking over at Yuna with bedroom eyes, a lazy smile quirking the corner of it. His eyes slid from hers to _her_ mouth.

Yuna met his gaze steadily. “I know you like to run it.”

“You’d be amazed what else I can do with it.”

“Ryuzo,” Jin warned.

“Oh, let him talk,” Yuna said, raising her eyebrows. “I know a game where he can use his mouth all he wants.”

“Oh?” Ryuzo said.

“Truth or dare.”

Ryuzo laughed even as Jin groaned _“No”_ from his corner.

“Oh, this should be _priceless,_ ” Ryuzo replied, eyes dancing. “I’m in. But since it was your suggestion, you have to go first.”

Yuna shrugged, then took a gourd of sake and tipped it back until it was empty. She slammed it down on the tatami mat with a small clacking noise as she stared Ryuzo down.

“Done.”

“Truth or dare?” Ryuzo said, grabbing his own gourd as he watched her over the rim of it.

She glanced at Jin, who begged her with his eyes to stop this farce before it could go any further. _Sorry Jin. You’re the one who wanted to visit this wild bunch._

“Dare.”

“I dare you… to touch yourself. While we watch,” Ryuzo said matter-of-factly. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he watched Yuna with predatory eyes that made her blood run hot. “Been awhile since I’ve seen a woman do that.”

“You don’t have to do anything, Yuna. This is foolish,” Jin said, his face burning. Yuna met his gaze steadily. She smiled a little at him, trying to get him to relax. 

“You don’t want to see?” she asked, her fingers skating lightly along the collar of her yukata. She kept her voice even and low.

“He does,” Ryuzo interjected. “I’ve seen him watch you. If he says he doesn’t, he’s a liar.”

“Shut _up,_ Ryuzo,” Jin snarled at him, forbidding.

“See? He only gets that mad when he wants to fuck and thinks he’s not worth the lay,” Ryuzo said, nodding his head in Jin’s direction as the other man fumed at him. “You going to give us something worth watching, or no?”

Yuna almost told Ryuzo to go fuck himself if he wanted a woman so badly, but the look in Jin’s eyes made her stop. He was embarrassed, yes, but she could swear that there was a tent in his hakama where Ryuzo’s words had aroused him, too.

Or maybe it was the feeling of Ryuzo pushing him down. Yuna imagined what Jin would look like kneeling in front of Ryuzo with Ryuzo’s hands on his head, and she felt a flash of heat at the idea.

Taking her eyes from Ryuzo and moving them to Jin’s face, she ran her fingers downward to the knot holding her top closed, loosening it without taking her eyes from Jin’s. He gazed at her as if frozen, his eyes drawn helplessly to her neck and the exposed flesh of her chest and collarbone.

“I like your new friends, Jin,” Ryuzo whispered thickly. Both Yuna and Jin ignored him as she shrugged the top of the yukata off, bearing her chest to the candlelight. It seemed to glow on her golden flesh. Yuna cradled her own breasts in her hands, rubbing her thumb across her nipple and breathing deeply.

It felt odd to be doing this in front of anyone but Jin—hell, it felt odd to be doing this in front of _anyone—_ even he had never seen her naked before. Both men watched her with the transfixed eyes of stalking wolves. Yuna broke Jin’s gaze and saw that Ryuzo’s hand had crept down to the front of his hakama, and he rubbed the heel of his hand lazily against his groin as he watched her.

“See anything you like?” Yuna whispered, sliding her hand lower to the top edge of her pants.

“What do you think?” Ryuzo answered, his voice oddly hoarse.

_I wasn’t talking to you._

Yuna moved her eyes from him to Jin. Jin’s breath was coming quicker and she saw him swallow hard, his hands clenched to his knees as he watched her, as if trying to keep himself from either leaping across the room at her or out the door of the tent, and he couldn’t decide which.

 _I’ll help him decide._ Yuna reached beneath the edge of her yukata bottom, sliding her fingers into the hot wetness underneath. She brought her fingers up in a practiced motion even as fresh hot blood leapt to her cheeks, her jaw opening slightly as her breath came deeper. She saw Jin hold his breath.

“Well you hurt my feelings, choosing a woman over me, but I can’t fault your taste,” Ryuzo whispered to Jin. “And considering how little experience you have in the area, I can’t blame you.”

Jin ignored him. He only had eyes for Yuna. He had grabbed the knee of his hakama with his sword hand and grasped the fabric, his knuckles white. Yuna leaned back slightly to give herself more room, her hips rolling a little with the movements of her fingertips.

Yuna met his gaze, drawing closer to the edge. She closed her eyes and sighed, imagined that it was Jin touching her instead of herself. She had felt his weight on top of her, when she dragged him from Komoda Beach. She imagined what it would feel like to have that weight holding her down, rocking into her like the ocean rocks into the shore.

She had a good imagination.

She felt her release coming and chased it, her hand moving more quickly. To their credit neither man had moved towards her, but Ryuzo openly stroked himself over his hakama as he watched, his thighs flexing slightly as he rolled his hips in response to hers.

Finally, she tipped over, her breath catching, sparks bursting behind her eyelids. She threw her head back, exposing the line of her throat, and she heard Jin make a strangled sound from his corner of the tent even as she squeezed her eyes shut, riding her pleasure out.

 _“Gods,”_ Ryuzo rasped.

Yuna pulled her hand out of her yukata bottoms, rubbing her fingers clean against the inside of her discarded top. Jin was in the corner, his eyes closed, his brow furrowed.

“You’ve scandalized our lord,” Ryuzo whispered, laughing as he got up and moved on Jin, shoving him to the mat. Jin cursed him and Ryuzo wrestled him to the floor, tickling and laughing. “Lighten up, Lord Sakai, lighten up! Do you know how many _yen_ we would have paid for that in Kyoto?!”

“Ryuzo.” Jin made a pained sound. Ryuzo just laid on top of him, looking expectantly over at Yuna. “It’s your turn, my lady,” he said, turning the last two words into something obscene with his tone.

Yuna watched the two of them like a cat. “Truth or dare, Jin.”

“I’m not playing.”

“ _Oh yes_ you are,” Ryuzo said. “Your friend has been gracious enough to play a drinking game with us, and you are going to be a good host and play.”

Jin looked over at Yuna where he was trapped under Ryuzo, as if begging her for help. She shrugged at him, eyebrows raised, still flushed.

“Truth,” Jin whispered.

 _“Boring,”_ Ryuzo said directly into the shell of Jin’s ear. Jin tried to get up and Ryuzo held his wrists against the mat, staring down at his face.

Instead of asking Jin the question, Yuna turned to Ryuzo, leaning back on her elbows. Now it was her chance to look dangerous and stalking. “Tell us the truth—you wanted to seduce Jin, and that’s why you’re so put out that I showed up with him. You’re jealous.”

“That’s not how the game is played,” Ryuzo said, though he didn’t get off Jin. “You’re supposed to ask _him.”_

“I’m asking you.”

Ryuzo stared her down a moment, his eyes calculating, before he looked down at Jin underneath him. “Yes. It’s the truth,” he said, his voice a low, hot whisper. Jin let out a soft sound under him and Ryuzo leaned down to nip at his jawline, his eyes raised to Yuna’s. _What are you going to do about it?_ that look said.

 _“Ryuzo,”_ Jin hissed.

“Truth or dare,” Ryuzo said.

“Truth,” Yuna replied.

“I don’t think you both understand the point of this game,” Ryuzo muttered, burying his face in Jin’s neck. Yuna felt a hot rush of arousal burn through her as Jin’s mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, the former samurai’s hips jolting off the mat to rut against Ryuzo’s.

Ryuzo lifted his eyes to Yuna again with his teeth at Jin’s throat. Jin’s hand had come up to grasp the sleeve of Ryuzo’s kimono for dear life.

“Tell the truth, my lady,” Ryuzo said, his lips against Jin’s skin. “You _like_ this. Seeing him beg me.” Ryuzo’s dark eyes never left hers.

“Yes,” Yuna whispered. Jin turned his head and looked into her eyes. She read a mix of confused emotions there—shock and humiliation and indignation, but also hot lust. _He likes it. He’s only pretending not to for my benefit._

“I want to see it,” Yuna said. “Make him beg.”

“Is that a dare?” Ryuzo asked.

She nodded.

“How about it, Lord Sakai?” Ryuzo said, putting an almost spiteful emphasis on the last two words. He reached up to cup Jin’s jaw and Yuna noted the gentleness in the gesture, despite the ronin’s jabbing words. “I want you to tell me that you want it,” he said in the other man’s ear. “I wouldn’t want to besmirch your honor.”

Jin looked over at Yuna, his expression questioning. She nodded, just a little, feeling breathless. _Go on._

Turning back, Jin leaned up and claimed Ryuzo’s ever-running mouth, shutting him up roughly. Ryuzo let go of Jin’s wrist in his shock and Jin’s hand shot up to the ronin’s throat. It looked as if he meant to strangle the man on top of him for a moment, but Yuna saw the way Jin’s thumb rubbed a fierce, possessive caress down the side of the ronin’s neck before Jin’s hand slid to the front of Ryuzo’s hakama at the collar and grabbed it, dragging him down before moving to the knot.

Jin pushed it down his shoulders, exposing bared flesh before pushing Ryuzo off of him and surging forward, taking the ronin’s nipple in his teeth. Ryuzo spat out a curse, flicking a glance at Yuna where she watched them.

“You’re a… _ah,_ bad influence,” Ryuzo groaned to Yuna as he tried to untie Jin’s hakama while the man attacked him with tongue and teeth, revenge for his earlier humiliation. 

Yuna watched them, paralyzed and thrumming with desire. “I think that would be you,” she said. _I’ve certainly never seen him like this._

Ryuzo pushed him off roughly and shoved him back to the mat, eyes flashing. “You’re the one who is supposed to beg, remember?” he told Jin.

“Fuck off,” Jin replied shortly, but his voice was breathless.

“Lay down and stay down,” Ryuzo shot back, his voice hot and commanding. Jin’s face twitched and his brow furrowed, but he did as he was told, laying back against the mat and shooting a glance over at Yuna. Ryuzo slid down his body, pulling Jin’s hakama open to expose perfect bared flesh underneath. Ryuzo attacked Jin’s nipple in retaliation as he pulled the hakama back, his rough hands gliding across Jin’s torso, his fingers coming up to roll the nipple not in his teeth between them. Jin let out a curse and Ryuzo laughed against the skin of his chest.

“I told you he was beautiful,” Ryuzo said to Yuna.

 _I believed you,_ Yuna said, not trusting herself to answer him. She watched as Ryuzo kissed his way down Jin’s belly with open-mouthed kisses, teeth gently catching the soft skin there as Jin’s hips stuttered up towards him. Ryuzo reached down and held him by one hipbone, sparing Yuna a searing look as he grabbed at the top of Jin’s hips, pulling the fabric down slowly.

 _Do you like what you see?_ that look said.

And she did. Jin wasn’t the first man that Yuna had ever been attracted to. She had taken lovers before. But she had never seen anything even remotely like this. She thought it might have been the most erotic thing she’d ever seen in her life. She knew what men sometimes did when they were alone, but she never thought in a thousand years she would see anything like this.

“I don’t hear any begging,” she replied.

Ryuzo pulled Jin’s pants and fundoshi around his thighs, exposing his hardened cock. It bounced against his flat stomach and Ryuzo made an appreciative sound before pulling his bottoms all the way off, shoving them to the side. Jin turned away from them both towards the wall of the tent, his face burning.

“Don’t be shy Jin,” Ryuzo whispered. “We love you. We’re not making fun.” As if to prove it, Ryuzo took Jin’s cock in his hand and gently pumped it, his movements slow and methodical, almost teasing. His movements seemed familiar to Yuna, as if he had done this to Jin a dozen times before, and that caused another wave of desire to wash over her, to think of them doing this in dark corners for years.

Jin rolled his head on the tatami mat, his eyes sliding closed and his mouth sliding open. But he stayed silent.

Shooting Yuna another hard look, Ryuzo took Jin’s cock into his throat until his face was pressed against Jin’s pubic bone.

 _“Gods!”_ Jin’s shoulders rose up off the mat as he yelped and Yuna crawled over to them, barebreasted. She gently shoved Jin’s shoulders back to the ground and leaned over him, letting her own teeth find his chest, mimicking the motions that Ryuzo had done earlier.

“Yuna,” Jin groaned. _“Ryuzo. Please.”_ In answer, Yuna slid up and captured his lips, kissing him even as she felt his body undulate beneath her at Ryuzo’s ministrations.

Ryuzo hummed his approval at the word _please,_ his lips around Jin’s cock. The humming caused a deep shudder to pass through Jin. Ryuzo pulled his lips slowly up Jin’s cock, wrenching another curse from him.

“Truth or dare,” he said when he withdrew, his voice raspy. He licked his lips. Jin whimpered as he pulled back, grabbing his kimono, trying to pull the ronin closer again. Ryuzo gave Yuna a lewd, slanted grin.

“Dare,” she said.

“Fuck him,” Ryuzo said, flatly. His eyes shone with dark desire. “I want to see you finish him off. I want to look into his eyes when you do it.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Jin groaned.

In response, Ryuzo leaned back over him, pressing the hard line of his own clothed cock against Jin’s bare thigh. He whispered in Jin’s ear. “I want you to fuck your woman. I want to watch.” Ryuzo leaned back and took Jin’s wrist. Ryuzo moved Jin’s hand from his chest to between his legs. “Feel how much I want it,” he said, his voice obscene and soft. In response Jin palmed him, eyes sliding shut.

Yuna slid out of her yukata the rest of the way and touched Jin’s shoulder. “Jin… we don’t have to. Not if you don’t want to.”

In response, Jin pulled her onto his lap. He was stronger than she realized. She straddled him, his hard cock pressed against her sex between them. Yuna felt Ryuzo’s hands move to her back in long strokes before the ronin reached around her to cup her breasts, surging against her. His breath was hot in her ear, warm sake. He pushed the hair back from the side of her neck, his lips finding the flesh there. She gasped. 

“Do it,” Ryuzo growled in her ear.

Feeling as if she was in some kind of fever dream, Yuna reached down and took Jin’s cock. It felt hot and as soft as velvet in her hand, and he choked back a groan when she touched him. She positioned him at her entrance and sank down in one motion, unable to suppress a low moan as she did. Jin’s hands shot up to her waist and his head fell back.

 _“Yuna,”_ Jin said, his hips jerking up to meet hers of their own accord. She began to move, her hips rising and falling in writhing circles as she leaned back against Ryuzo. He supported the weight of her body, one of his hands moving from her breast to glide down her belly possessively before his fingers slid lower, finding her sex.

Jin didn’t last long. He was too worked up from Ryuzo’s teasing. A few more thrusts and he was spilling up into her, his body as taut as a bow, wordless cries falling from his mouth. Yuna rode him through his orgasm until she felt him begin to soften in her. She moved Ryuzo’s hand from between her legs and slid off Jin’s lap, feeling the slick of him at her entrance. She felt a dizzy rush of lust again and turned back to see where Ryuzo was still watching them, his eyes black and dilated with desire. He was still clothed and hard.

Turning her back on Jin, Yuna stared Ryuzo down as she crawled to him, her hands on the knot of his hakama like a question. She looked up at him, her face sweaty and flushed.

He nodded, chest heaving. _I dare you._

She loosened the knot and pulled his hakama bottoms down. He got up and helped her, grabbing her by the waist as she straddled him. She leaned into Ryuzo and gasped as he drove up into her, rougher than Jin.

Ryuzo shoved her to the mat and leaned over her before pushing himself into her again, his forehead against her shoulder as he moved against her in powerful strokes. She felt the fires in her groin stoked again, building little by little with each hard thrust of the ronin’s hips against her, and she looked over at Jin. He was laying in his afterglow, watching them with a dazed expression as if he didn’t believe any of this was even happening, but there was no anger or jealousy in his eyes.

“Jin,” Yuna moaned, catching his eyes, and she saw him shudder. His gaze was hot as he watched her.

Ryuzo looked up at Jin too, watching the other man with a panting, open mouth as he moved, the sounds of slapping flesh loud. He leaned down to suck a bruise into the flesh of Yuna’s collarbone, making a claim against her. Yuna was making small whimpering sounds of desire now with every thrust, her fingers coming up to dig into Ryuzo’s shoulder blades as she clung to him for dear life, her thighs wrapped around his hard hips.

The ronin’s thrusts became erratic and he let out a low groan, freezing above Yuna before his entire body melted. He pulled out of her gently and rolled over to the side.

Yuna laid on the mat for a moment, her bare breasts rising and falling, slicked with sweat and other fluids.

“Yuna.”

She sat up at the sound of Jin’s voice and moved over to where he was lying, curling up next to him and resting her head on his chest. He brought a hand up to stroke her hair.

“Come lie down,” Ryuzo said, pointing at the wide, flat futon in the corner of the tent. His straw _mino_ and bags were stacked neatly next to it. The two of them stood and moved to lie down while Ryuzo got a clean cloth from his pack for them to wipe their bodies.

Jin pulled the blanket up to their shoulders, throwing an arm around Yuna as she moved her body in a hot line to press against his. Before he could get adjusted to the feeling of a woman lying naked in his arms, Ryuzo was already blowing out the candles and sliding onto the futon on his other side. Under the blankets, Ryuzo grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Well that was fun,” Ryuzo said into the shadows, his voice ragged with spent pleasure. “Now at least if we die tomorrow, we’ll be well-fucked when we do.”

Jin groaned in the dark beside him, digging an elbow into his side.

Beside them, Yuna was already sliding into exhausted sleep, listening to the hard pounding of Jin’s heart in his chest like a _taiko_ as it slowed into a resting rhythm _._

 _Tomorrow is tomorrow,_ she thought, drifting away surrounded by the warmth of the men beside her.


End file.
